


Geordi Worries about Routine Exams (while Data puts the Kids to Bed)

by intergalacticpanic



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bc i have an exam tomorrow, Domestic Fluff, Exam Stress, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, RIP, Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalacticpanic/pseuds/intergalacticpanic
Summary: Exactly as the title suggests~





	Geordi Worries about Routine Exams (while Data puts the Kids to Bed)

**Author's Note:**

> I have an exam tomorrow and I get terrible stress over them and aaa I wrote this instead of sleeping. I haven't read this through properly since it's almost 3AM and now I really do have to sleep if I wanna pass tomorrow so I will most likely slowly wean out the mistakes in this after that!

Geordi walks around in circles so tight he might as well be spinning on the spot. Data watches him from the edge of the room in the open doorway, holding a small child to his upper body with one arm with a little girl dutifully standing at his side.

 

"Geordi, please try to calm down. You will worry the children."

 

Putting on the brakes abruptly, Geordi turns to his family with a few sheepish nods. 

 

"It's bedtime, you know." Their eldest announces, crossing the room to Geordi and pulling him down to her level by the sleeve to say goodnight.

 

"Is it that time already?" Geordi's small pile of padds at the top of the bed flicker as if to remind him of the reason he is holed up in his room pacing- he still has that exam tomorrow. The small twist of nerves in his gut reemerges for a split second and he shoves it down, opening his arms to give his daughter a cuddle. His heart gives a little soar when he feels her delicate fingers link around his neck. "Sweet dreams, baby. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

 

"I love you too, papa." Her hair tickles under Geordi's nose as she spins in his arms. He frees her, and she takes off in the other direction once more.

 

"Please go ahead and lie under your blankets and decide which story you would like to listen to. I will be there shortly." Data sidesteps from the door to let her back into the rest of their quarters before entering Geordi's space, close enough that he is well within the circle Geordi had just been pacing.

 

"I will be back soon."

 

When they're in close enough proximity Data kisses him, a hand lingering on his hip just so when Geordi curves toward him. They pause for him to say softly, "You will not fail this exam."

 

The boy on Data's arm babbles as he passes from one parent to the other.

 

"I know, I know. I'm just... being irrationally worried. You had better go, don't make her wait in there too long or all her energy will come back." Data nods, and returns to the task of being their resident storyteller so Geordi goes about setting the padds on their bed aside to the best of his ability and lies down with their boy on his chest.

 

"It's just a routine exam. Starfleet has gotta make sure all of us guys in the field are just as up to date with the new discoveries in our fields as those at home. You know, a month or so ago they finished fixing up this odd looking ship from a fairly average moon in this area..." He ends up rubbing the back of the baby's neck, the tiny movements of his breathing as he drifts off being much more of a comfort than his rambling.

 

When Data returns he is greeted by both his son and his partner dozing peacefully, Geordi with his VISOR still adorned and fully clothed in the uniform he has worn all day. 

 

While he still can't quite understand why his husband gets nervous for his routine exams despite the fact he has yet to fail one, he is glad to finally see him resting. Putting the VISOR safely aside, Data sets about getting their little boy to his own bed.


End file.
